


Snakes??? In My Vagina????

by here_comes_the_sun



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: (That's Pythons in Vagina sex to those who don't know the lingo), Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gen, Mentions of PiV sex, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 14:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/here_comes_the_sun/pseuds/here_comes_the_sun
Summary: It's more likely than you think.





	Snakes??? In My Vagina????

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SockPrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SockPrincess/gifts).



> I hope you're as old and as well versed in memes as I am recip. If not, too bad, Zeus told me you'd like it.

 


End file.
